Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/5 June 2017
05:51 Hi 05:51 gello 05:52 gello 05:52 working on my mixels game right now btw 05:52 Ingsoc is here 05:52 cool 05:53 Do you know what he means my Ingsoc? 05:53 no 05:53 gello 05:53 hey guys... 05:53 Have you heard of a book by George Orwell called '1984'? 05:53 no 05:53 @Rev, i'm explaining why my bot always says "ingsoc is here" 05:54 I've heard 1984 is a good book... 05:54 I've read Animal Farm... 05:54 Well, it's a dystopian novel (it was written in the 50s) where there are 3 countries and Oceania (England, US, some others) is very controlling 05:54 these people called Ingsoc watch everyone with cameras everywhere, even in some houses 05:55 So have I, I've been meaning to read 1984 05:55 Have you read Animal Farm> 05:55 ? 05:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQxOKXEff4I&t=533s 05:55 Yes 05:55 been meaning to read 1984 05:55 Isn't it a good book? 05:55 I had to read Animal as part of my GCSE English Literature, i'll have an exam on it and Macbeth next year 05:56 Oh cool 05:56 I liked how it was an allegory of the Russian revolution, being very interested in history, I was able to understand where it linked 05:56 Not cool @Rev 05:56 Yup 05:56 Lol 05:57 It's (wall) that I have 4 English exams, 3 maths exams, 3 French, 3 science, 2 history, 3 computing, 2 electronics and the rest to do next year to get a few GCSEs 05:57 *4 french 05:57 Wow... 05:58 You know that palpatine was based off of Hitler, Stalin, and President Nixon? 05:58 In America, do you do an equivalent of GCSEs at the age of 15/16? 05:58 yea 05:59 Basically... 05:59 We have SATs 05:59 IOWA tests 05:59 Then guess what I have to take before I leave school at 18: 05:59 A Levels 05:59 Wow... 06:00 If I pass the relevant GCSEs, i'll probably take English Literature, Computer science and history 06:00 Nice... 06:00 We don't take as many subjects for A level as we do GCSEs thank God. It's just a shame my school is one of the only in England where languages is cumpolsory 06:01 Yup 06:01 What's the difference between public school history and propaganda? 06:02 Nothing 06:02 (laugh) 06:02 I don't know either... 06:02 In history my teacher does nothing but slant Donald Trump 06:03 How you can talk about him seriously in a lesson about the KKK is beyond me 06:03 She clearly doesn't know much about him 06:03 What if i told you the KKK was founded by Democrats... 06:04 I wouldn't be suprised 06:04 Yup 06:05 They hide the fact that Hitler was indeed a leftist Socialist... 06:05 And that he introduced animal rights 06:06 sorry if afk 06:06 He was big on heavy taxes and discouraged private buisness... 06:06 And that Hitler was bent against Christianity... 06:11 yea 06:15 Him and Hillary have more similarities than Trump does with him... 06:25 You're back... 06:06 sorry if afk 06:06 He was big on heavy taxes and discouraged private buisness... 06:06 And that Hitler was bent against Christianity... 06:11 yea 06:15 Him and Hillary have more similarities than Trump does with him... 06:25 You're back... 06:27 back 06:31 wb 06:31 Why had my bot left? 06:31 idk 06:32 gello 06:36 So, how is everyone? 06:36 i am fine 06:36 Good 06:37 i am just annoyid by the fact that I am trying to draw a character for one of my games but its ending up bad xd 06:37 Hello there 06:37 I'm back. 06:38 'sup everyone. 06:38 I made a Steam account... 06:38 gello 06:38 'sup Dadaw. 06:39 Rev, send me a friend request. 06:40 But I haven't spend $5 in it.. 06:40 Hi 06:41 'sup Lavie. 06:41 Rev, that's not a problem. 06:41 You don't need to buy friends :D 06:42 Lol 06:43 Have you seen my Dimension Traveler? 06:43 Yup... 06:43 Looks great 06:43 yeep 06:43 sound interesting 06:57 Btw, have you found a secret in the number of that dimension of Star Wars? 06:57 No. 5041977 06:58 Binary code? 06:58 No. 06:59 Look closer. 07:00 Oh the release date of Star Wars Episode IV 07:00 Almost. 07:00 1977. 07:00 But there's one more thing. 07:00 504 07:00 May the 4th 07:01 Yup. 07:01 05.04.1977 07:02 Hello 07:13 Hello Toa 07:13 gello 07:13 Star wars was released on the 25th 07:13 Yup 07:13 may the fourth came later 07:13 but we have may the 4th 07:14 Don't forget the 5/77 terror attack... 07:14 'sup. 07:14 I know that. 07:15 That's why I separated them, when I revealed my secret. 07:15 toa pm 07:16 Star Wars was even released on the 27the. 07:16 *27th 07:16 they were making Pun our of us 07:16 In us it was the 25th 07:17 toa got my pm? 07:17 No 07:17 Resend 07:18 Revenge of the Fifth 07:18 got it now? 07:20 �� 07:21 lav PM 07:22 The Republic Strikes Back. 07:23 Hi Toa 07:24 Just in time. 07:24 :D 07:25 Lol 07:27 It happened to me a lot of times. 07:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gnMgmlKi_o lol 07:32 test 07:33 W 07:33 O 07:33 R 07:33 J 07:33 I 07:33 N 07:33 G 07:33 Nice 07:34 There weren't any mistakes. 07:35 I'm worjing right now. 07:37 Lol 07:37 (laugh) 07:37 windows xp earap 07:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Joyj0dmkug 07:39 How do you make ten pounds into a ton? 07:40 Oh, damn it. 07:40 If you replace the e with an o 07:40 One day I saw a video like that. 07:40 In the earphones. 07:40 Aloud. 07:41 The video was called OMG MY WINDOWS XP STARTUP 07:41 Lol 07:41 How do you make 2,000 pounds out of ten? 07:41 If you replace the e with an o 07:41 Dang it, I was so angry, I could even ban an account of the author. 07:43 Wow 07:47 sorry if afk working on my game 07:48 What's your game about? 07:49 so I am currently now working on 2 games, one about dimensions travel (started few months ago still working on boss 1 design) 07:49 and a game for the Mixels (LEGO Theme) Wave 7-9 which never happend 07:51 That sounds cool 07:51 Yeah, cool. 07:52 I wanted to make a battle in Unitale. 07:52 Make my own, I mean. 07:52 Unitale? 07:53 You don't know that thing. 07:53 ? 07:54 no 07:54 i dont know 07:54 I know Unity but not Unitale 07:54 Undertale and unity fused? 07:55 That's a program where you can download many custom battles in Undertale. 07:55 oh 07:55 E.g. you can fight Bill Cipher there. 07:55 i can make an undertale with the software I am working on 07:59 I want to make a fight with the Human King. 08:00 cool 08:02 His appearance is based on the appearance of the Dark King from Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest. 08:03 cool 08:11 That sounds cool 08:12 Gtg 08:12 Bye 08:13 bye 08:16 Bye 08:16 How is everyobne 08:16 *one? 08:17 Great 08:17 As usual 08:17 i am fine 08:17 you? 08:17 Great thanks 08:18 I'm bored, who wants a history quiz? 08:19 Me 08:19 I'll ask first 08:19 Ok... 08:19 In America in the 19th century, an idea existed called Manifest Destiny. What was this ideology? 08:20 About moving from sea to shining sea (which means expanding towards the west)... 08:21 I can accept that, who's will was it for that to happen? 08:21 Thomas Jefferson with the Louisiana Purchase... 08:22 Technically, but God. They thought or said that it was what God wanted 08:22 But it's right, your turn 08:22 Yup 08:22 In 19th century America, what movement was considered to be the most controversial? 08:23 The Klu Klux Klan 08:23 *Early 19th century America 08:23 oh 08:23 pass 08:24 It was the abolition movement... 08:24 Oh of course 08:24 Your turn... 08:25 Which First World War battle began on the 1st of July 1916? 08:25 Battle of verdun? 08:26 No 08:26 What was it? 08:26 The Battle of the Somme, or technically it was the beginning of the Somme offensive and the Battle of Albert began on the 1st July 1916 08:26 Either of those would have been accepted 08:26 Your turn 08:27 Who was the Prime Minister of Britain that turned the tide in the French and Indian War (Seven years War) 08:29 Cavendish 08:29 No... 08:29 It was William Pitt the Elder.... 08:29 who? 08:29 ah 08:30 Your turn... 08:31 On the 11th of November 1963 John F Kennedy was shot as he drove through Deavy Plaza, Texas. Which building was the shooter stationed in? 08:31 I'll accept both the name from the time and the current name 08:33 Texas School Book Depository 08:33 Yes (happy) 08:34 the modern name is the Dallas Administration Building 08:34 your turn 08:34 Who was the man who shot and killed John Wilkes Booth? 08:35 Thomas Corbett 08:35 Yes... :-) 08:36 Who was the man who shot and killed Lee Harvey Oswald? 08:36 Jack Ruby 08:36 Yes (happy) 08:37 Your turn 08:38 What was the bloodiest battle in the Civil War? 08:38 *American Civil War 08:38 Gettysburg 08:39 Yes... 08:39 Your turn 08:40 After the Reichstag fire, German Chancellor Adolf Hitler got President Hindenburg to sign a set of laws that would remain in place for the next 12 years, what was that set of laws called? 08:42 Enabling Act of 1933 08:42 No. The Emergency decree 08:42 Oh ok 08:43 Your turn 08:43 True or False 08:43 Robert E. Lee was pro-slavery and pro-secession... 08:44 Pro 08:44 True 08:45 False 08:45 Oh God, yes 08:45 The reason he joined the South is that he could not in good conscience, invade his own state of Virginia... 08:46 I gtg, bye 08:46 Bye 08:48 btye gtg 08:49 bye 08:51 It's now just the two of us, Shiva 08:53 Hello lavertusBot 08:54 Crap, I'm alone 2017 06 05